<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Анданте by triskelos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977147">Анданте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos'>triskelos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Анданте<br/>Фандом: Sherlock BBC<br/>Автор: triskelos<br/>Пейринг: Джон/Шерлок<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Тип: слэш<br/>Саммари: Шерлок приходит к Джону только во сне... По крайней мере, так думал Джон.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://radikal.ru/fp/1c4cae3206384b49b43e8cec22cb6475">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>***</p><p>Врачам всегда страшнее умирать. Потому, наверное, что не получается себя обмануть – сразу понимаешь, что дела плохи.</p><p>Твердая глинистая почва под его плечом постепенно меняла цвет, вбирая в себя кровь. Джон знал, что именно это его и убьет.</p><p>Ему не нужно было даже осматривать рану, все и так было понятно. Мышцы, скорее всего, порваны, но ключица не пострадала, потому есть шанс, что через какое-то время рука сможет полностью восстановиться. Поломанные ребра заживут, вывихнутая лодыжка тоже. </p><p>Оставалась всего лишь одна мелочь – кровь. Его кровь - убегающая из тела теплыми каплями, пропитывающая сухую землю.</p><p>Медицинское образование вынуждало реально смотреть на вещи. У него третья отрицательная группа. В госпитале сейчас проблемы даже с перчатками. Даже если его найдут – здесь, в сухой траве, на сухой земле, под сухим солнцем -, даже если успеют довезти до госпиталя... Он слишком хорошо помнил пустые холодильники в подсобке за операционной. </p><p>То самое блаженное состояние покоя, о котором любили говорить пережившие остановку сердца пациенты, все не приходило. Солнце жгло лицо, тело болело, кровь окрашивала землю.</p><p>Джон закрыл глаза и провалился в душную темную пустоту. </p><p>***</p><p>Он ненадолго пришел в себя, когда его укладывали на сидения джипа. В салоне было жарко, но над собой он, наконец-то, увидел пыльный кузов машины, а не оранжевое пламя.</p><p>- Да вы в рубашке родились! Я уж думал… а вы, оказывается…</p><p>Джон не слушал. Сухое раскаленное солнце отпустило его.</p><p>Не в этот раз, еще не время. Он вздохнул – очень осторожно, стараясь не потревожить ребра.</p><p>Где-то играла музыка. Скрипка… Звуки становились все громче, ярче, отгоняли боль, окутывали его, словно одеяло. Джон зажмурился и провалился в музыку. Краем сознания он успел подумать, что его пациенты все-таки не обманывали - умирать не так страшно, как кажется. Даже немного приятно...</p><p>- Анданте, Паганини, - произнес смутно знакомый голос. - Хотя ты об этом, конечно же, не знаешь. Не обижайся, но большинство людей - идиоты...</p><p>Джон окончательно сдался, и падал, падал...</p><p>***</p><p>Когда он открыл глаза, в противоположном углу палатки сидел мужчина в костюме. В передвижном госпитале и этот человек, и его потертое оранжевое кресло выглядели более чем смешно.</p><p>Джон огляделся по сторонам. За узким окном белое солнце опаляло пустынную местность, но брезентовые стены немного защищали от жары. </p><p>- Да, да, пропустим долгие расспросы, - вдруг нетерпеливо заговорил незнакомец. - Ты в госпитале, тебя подлатали, но дела твои очень плохи. Зато можешь гордиться - тебе, как сотруднику и просто хорошему парню, выделили единственную ширму.</p><p>Джон удивленно моргнул. Боли в плече он не чувствовал, даже не вспоминал о ней. Все тело казалось теплым, расслабленным и каким-то далеким.</p><p>-Почему... - начал было он.</p><p>- Меня зовут Шерлок, - перебил его незнакомец.</p><p>Джон хотел рассмеяться, потому что более нелепого имени он еще не слышал, но у него ничего не получилось.</p><p>- Руку не подаю, по вполне понятной причине, - невозмутимо продолжил Шерлок. - Слушай меня внимательно, Джон. Дела действительно плохи.</p><p>- Да я же не...</p><p>- Ты потерял много крови. Переливание тебе сделали, но не очень успешно. Теперь все зависит только от тебя.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Открой глаза, Джон.</p><p>Джон пожал плечами и вдруг проснулся.</p><p>***</p><p>Рука болела. Болела днем и ночью, с редкими перерывами, которые обеспечивала суточная доза обезболивающих – чуть большая, чем у других раненых, но все равно недостаточная. Джон смотрел в потолок, разгадывал кроссворды и каждую ночь скрипел зубами от боли и злости.</p><p>Шли дни, рана затягивалась, но боль все не проходила. Джон пытался отогнать ее, договориться с ней, забыть о ней… Но она все равно пульсировала, нарастала, отдавала ниже – в ребра, в таз, в ноги.</p><p>Коллеги хмурились и отказывались повышать дозу. Рядовой Стивенс, успевший до записи в армию окончить три курса психологического факультета, тоже хмурился и говорил что-то о психосоматике, психологических травмах и прочей ерунде, которую Джон не слушал.</p><p>Теории Стивенса его не интересовали, равно как и его неоконченное образование. Он знал только одно – ему было плохо. И единственными приятными мгновениями в его жизни теперь были минуты, когда лекарства погружали его в приятную полудрему. Тогда можно было забыть о руке, закрыть отяжелевшие веки и снова увидеть человека, сидящего в оранжевом кресле.</p><p>***</p><p>Помимо странного имени, у Шерлока также был очень скверный характер. Он никогда не слушал, перебивал на полуслове, громко фыркал, когда был не согласен. Иногда мог часами молчать, только хмурить лоб и задумчиво жевать нижнюю губу. Иногда играл ему целые скрипичные концерты – играл хорошо, страстно и увлеченно. Иногда наоборот, словно назло Джону, лишь пиликал, «мучил» скрипку, извлекая из нее душераздирающие звуки. Порой рассказывал о своих делах во всех подробностях. А иногда только об одном факте, одной улике, а потом издевался над умственными способностями Джона, который не мог развить из этого теорию.</p><p>И, тем не менее, Джон ждал этих минут, как Рождества.</p><p>Лекарства почти перестали действовать, вены были похожи на игольницу… Он почти не спал и чувствовал себя старой развалиной, настоящим инвалидом. Сестры смотрели на него с жалостью и норовили порадовать его чем-то приятным, например черствым пирожком или сухофруктами.</p><p>Шерлок же смеялся над ним, говорил, что от жалости к себе страдают только самые неразвитые умы, и почему-то только от этих издевок Джону становилось легче.</p><p>***</p><p>Офицера медицинской службы Джона Ватсона почетно комиссовали тринадцатого января. В Лондоне шел снег, тротуары были покрыты ледяной крошкой, и трость совсем не помогала ему чувствовать себя увереннее.</p><p>Праздники закончились, и им на смену пришли серые угрюмые дни, заставляющие мечтать о весне. Договор об аренде старой квартиры уже закончился, все его вещи были сданы на хранение, и, казалось, еще одна опора сама ушла у него из-под ног. Он поселился в клоповнике, который ему на скорую руку подыскала Гарри – серые стены, узкая кровать, окно, выходящее на кирпичную стену. </p><p>Разумеется, сначала она пыталась уговорить его жить с ней. «Да ладно тебе, нам будет весело вместе! Ты же не будешь пилить меня, как эта стерва?» - говорила она и хлопала Джона по плечу. Имя Клары было под запретом, и Джон поставил еще одну галочку в километровый список «почему мне нельзя жить с сестрой».</p><p>Гарри не сдавалась – приходила в гости без приглашения, тащила его в кино или в соседний паб. Пытаясь в очередной раз уговорить его переехать в свою квартиру, она выпила две пинты лагера, пять стопок виски, разбила телефон Джона о стену и горько расплакалась. <br/>
<br/>
У Джона дрожала рука, зверски болела нога, на счету было почти пусто. Добавлять к этому списку еще и семейные драмы ему совсем не хотелось.</p><p>***</p><p>Он ждал, что сны прекратятся, когда он перестанет принимать медикаменты. Но они, к его огромному удивлению, стали только ярче и реальнее. Шерлок, который обычно не задерживался дольше пары часов, теперь был с ним постоянно. Без снотворного он иногда разговаривал с Джоном всю ночь – рассказывал о раскрытых делах, новых химических опытах, о какой-то Салли, которая снова действовала ему на нервы своей необразованностью и плохим вкусом в отношении мужчин. Снова играл ему на скрипке – иногда хорошо, иногда намеренно плохо. Но Джону было все равно – в такие минуты ему не хотелось ни говорить, ни шевелиться, ни даже дышать. А меньше всего – просыпаться.</p><p>- Ты слишком много думаешь, - говорил Шерлок, откидывая голову на спинку нелепого оранжевого кресла.</p><p>- Я? Я много думаю?!</p><p>- Причем думаешь о ерунде, как и все вы, - снисходительно добавлял Шерлок и, прищурившись, смотрел на него, словно пытался разгадать очередную загадку.</p><p>Джон смотрел на него в ответ, не отводя взгляд до тех пор, пока Шерлок не брал смычок и не начинал играть до боли знакомую мелодию…</p><p>- Анданте! Когда же ты наконец-то запомнишь…</p><p>Джон засыпал и тут же просыпался снова: комната два на четыре метра, в углу тарахтел холодильник, за стеной ругались соседи. Оранжевого кресла уже не было.</p><p>***</p><p>Ему и раньше говорили о реабилитации ветеранов, обязательном консультировании, еженедельных сеансах. Но Джон никогда не думал, что именно так будет проводить три дня в неделю – сидя в мягком кресле и изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть в глаза женщине, которая якобы должна ему помочь. Почему люди, просиживающие штаны в кабинетах и берущие огромные суммы за часовой сеанс, считают, что вправе называть себя докторами?</p><p>Джон – да, он доктор. Он по двенадцать часов проводил в операционной, не отходя от стола, по локоть в крови. Доктор Эндрюс тоже был доктором, и он по праву заслужил это звание. Когда Джон умирал под раскаленным небом чужой страны, доктор Эндрюс лежал рядом и смотрел на него мертвыми глазами. Если бы он выжил, то получил бы пенсию, как военный ветеран...</p><p>Женщина, сидящая напротив, получает столько за несколько дней своего «лечения».</p><p>- Джон, я понимаю, что вы агрессивно настроены...</p><p>Джон устало потер глаза ладонями и вздохнул.</p><p>- Ничего вы не понимаете.</p><p>- Возможно. Но я искренне хочу вам помочь.</p><p>Джон откинулся в кресле, и следующие полчаса односложно отвечал на все вопросы о его жизни, о ранении, о родственниках, о друзьях…</p><p>- А если говорить о вашей сексуальной жизни?</p><p>- Почему вы думаете, что я хочу об этом говорить?</p><p>- Вы мне не доверяете?</p><p>- Это вопрос или утверждение? - изо всех сил стараясь оставаться вежливым, уточнил Джон. </p><p>Она вздохнула.</p><p>- Нам с вами предстоит долгая работа, Джон.</p><p>После окончания сеанса он обычно шел через парк, к станции метро. Трость глухо стучала по плитам, вокруг не было ни души, холод пробирал до костей, но это были одни из самых приятных мгновений в новой жизни Джона. Три дня свободы. Три дня без сеансов, без стульев, обтянутых бордовым гобеленом, без ароматизированного чая и розового печенья. Три дня полной пустоты…</p><p>- Она права, - говорил Шерлок, удобнее усаживаясь в кресле.</p><p>- Что?!</p><p>- Тебе нужно консультирование! Ты целыми днями ничего не делаешь, разговариваешь только со мной, то есть, фактически, сам с собой. У тебя очень давно не было… скажем так, физических отношений…</p><p>Джон хмыкнул, но предпочел не продолжать этот разговор. Шерлок, прищурившись, наблюдал за ним, поглаживая лакированный бок скрипки.</p><p>- Да, она права, - подтвердил он, словно приняв решение. </p><p>Джон пожал плечами и через несколько минут проснулся. За окном сыпал снег, от чего комната казалось еще более унылой и холодной. </p><p>***</p><p>- Почему я не могу встать? - спросил как-то Джон.</p><p>В его сне шла гроза – настоящая, майская гроза, с раскатами грома и молниями. За окном, на той стороне улицы, насквозь мокрые парень и девушка целовались под пластиковым навесом автобусной остановки.</p><p>Удивительно, что он раньше не замечал изменений. Когда Шерлок пришел к нему впервые, Джон лежал в госпитале. Потому фоном его снов были стены палатки и больничные ширмы. Со временем, после возвращения в Лондон, Шерлок начал появляться в его тусклой унылой квартирке. Все казалось очень простым и одинаковым, но это было не так.</p><p>Однажды Джон заметил настольную лампу, стоящую на тумбочке за спиной Шерлока. Обычную лампу, у его отца была такая же – с деревянной лакированной основой и зеленым абажуром. Но Джон знал, что в реальности этой лампы в его квартире нет. Так же, как не было и темно-бордовых штор, которые он заметил через пару дней. Комната менялась, приобретая новые и новые детали. Кровать Джона стала шире и удобнее, а на противоположной стене вдруг появился камин. За окнами, вместо кирпичной стены, теперь была тихая улочка, а на балконах дома напротив цвела в горшках ярко-красная герань.</p><p>Шерлок на все его вопросы только саркастично замечал, что сны не его, а Джона. Потому тот должен разобраться, почему же его привлекает именно уют и красивый вид из окна, а не большее количество персонажей или возможность двигаться. Тогда-то Джон и осознал, что, помимо комнаты, ничего не изменилось. Сам он в каждом сне все так же лежал на кровати, словно до сих пор был при смерти.</p><p>- Почему я не могу встать? - повторил он и попробовал пошевелить ногами.</p><p>Ничего не получилось. Шерлок фыркнул, с интересом наблюдая за его попытками.</p><p>- Потому что не хочешь, - просто ответил он.</p><p>Он был без пиджака, и белая рубашка практически сливалась с его кожей. В такие моменты он казался совсем ненастоящим, будто росчерком черной туши на бумаге.</p><p>- Еще как хочу, - заверил его Джон.</p><p>Руки тоже не слушались.</p><p>- Нет, не хочешь. На подсознательном уровне. Точно так же, как не хочешь перестать хромать, ходить с тростью и жить в одиночестве. Когда действительно захочешь, все получится само собой.</p><p>- Да, конечно, доктор Юнг. Я обожаю хромать и чувствовать себя инвалидом!</p><p>- Конечно, - не смутился Шерлок. - Спроси у своего доктора, она тебе объяснит за чашкой чая.</p><p>Джон впервые в своей жизни проснулся от того, что слишком громко скрежетал зубами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>Дни тянулись один за другим – скучные, одинокие, похожие на грязную вату. Когда Джон повторил это сравнение своему доктору, та нахмурилась и покачала головой. А затем просила, что он думает об антидепрессантах.</p><p>- Поверьте, в них нет ничего страшного, - говорила она все с той же глупой профессиональной улыбкой, за которую Джон так не любил психологов. - И они действительно помогут вам посмотреть на мир по-другому.</p><p>Джон решительно отказался от новых таблеток. Выйдя на улицу, он вдохнул холодный воздух и вдруг улыбнулся. Начало марта в Лондоне действительно было похоже на серую грязную вату. Причем здесь депрессия?</p><p>По пути домой он зашел в аптеку за мазью для плеча. Затем в супермаркет – в холодильнике уже несколько дней было пусто.</p><p>У стеллажа с пастой девушка в сером пальто задумчиво рассматривала полки.</p><p>- Возьмите вот эти, - посоветовал Джон, указывая на «бантики» со шпинатом. - Они из всех самые вкусные.</p><p>Девушка обернулась, и Джон понял, что она не на много младше его. Светлые волосы, красивое лицо, потрясающие глаза. В руках корзинка, в которой уже успели оказаться спелые помидоры, пакет морепродуктов, несколько шоколадок и гроздь бананов.</p><p>- Спасибо, - сказала она и улыбнулась. - Доверюсь вашему вкусу</p><p>Пока они дошли до кассы, Джон уже знал, что ее зовут Сара, что она тоже доктор («какое совпадение!»), очень любит собак, не любит фильмы ужасов и живет совсем рядом, в двух кварталах от супермаркета.</p><p>Выйдя за дверь с покупками, Джон нащупал в кармане пальто картонный прямоугольник. Простая рабочая визитка, никаких лишних надписей или рисунков. Он сунул ее обратно в карман, но всю дорогу до дома думал только о ней.</p><p>В квартире было темно и тихо. Джон поставил кастрюлю с водой на плиту, включил чайник, бросил в кружку два пакетика чая.  Пока вода вскипала, он, откинувшись на стуле, думал о Саре. У нее была очень теплая, но, вместе с тем, хитрая улыбка. Она тоже была врачом. Ее не испугала ни его хромота, ни трость, ни даже армейское прошлое. У нее такая светлая кожа…</p><p>У него так давно никого не было…</p><p>Он сам не заметил, как задремал, и проснулся только от щелчка закипевшего чайника. «Ты ведь не позвонишь ей…» - крутилось у него в голове. Странная фраза, полувопрос-полуутверждение, очень в духе Шерлока. Он не помнил, снилось ли ему что-нибудь, но на разный лад повторял эти слова про себя, пока готовил обед.</p><p>Он положил визитку в ящик стола, под стопку бумаг. Ему приятно было знать, что она там, но…</p><p>***</p><p>- Хорошо, что не порвал, - саркастично заметил Шерлок.</p><p>На нем была бордовая рубашка – дорогая и идеально отглаженная. Джон даже не понял, когда начал замечать такие вещи.</p><p>- Я позвоню ей.</p><p>- Не позвонишь. Будешь неделю думать, не позвонить ли, потом станет поздно, и ты будешь терзаться еще и этим.</p><p>- Не…</p><p>- Не спорь. Я тебя знаю, - очень мягко сказал Шерлок, и Джон не решился возразить.</p><p>- Я хочу, правда, <strong>–</strong> попытался объяснить он и закрыл глаза. – Но все так сложно…</p><p>- Все очень просто, Джон, - сказал голос Шерлока совсем близко.</p><p>Открыв глаза, Джон увидел, что он сидит рядом с ним, на кровати. Такого еще не бывало.</p><p>- Ничего не просто, - вздохнул Джон. – Эта ужасная квартира, психолог, трость… Шрам.</p><p>- Все просто, - повторил Шерлок.</p><p>Он сидел близко, очень близко, и Джон начал нервничать. Вся нереальность Шерлока куда-то исчезла – он уже не казался росчерком чернил на белом листе, рисунком или тенью. Он был совершенно обычным живым человеком. Ну, возможно не обычным…</p><p>Очень светлая кожа, голубые глаза, густые брови. Легкая тень на подбородке, там, где утром прошлась бритва. Морщинки в уголках глаз – значит, он иногда улыбается. Может быть, даже смеется…</p><p>Джон мотнул головой, отгоняя непонятные ему самому мысли. </p><p>- Что? – спросил Шерлок, чуть нахмурившись.</p><p>- Ничего.</p><p>И тогда Шерлок улыбнулся. Едва заметно, уголками губ, взглядом, но настолько тепло, что Джон растерялся. На него уже очень давно так не смотрели.</p><p>- Просто…, - начал было он, но не смог договорить.</p><p>Потому что Шерлок наклонился ближе и поцеловал его. Спокойно и уверенно, так, словно знал, что Джон не отстранится. Его губы были такими теплыми и нежными, что Джон не мог не ответить, потому что не целовали его тоже очень долго. Ладонь Шерлока легла на его затылок, длинные пальцы царапнули по коже…</p><p>Джон проснулся от стука собственного сердца. В комнате было темно, сквозь жалюзи пробивался свет уличных фонарей, где-то выла сигнализация.</p><p>Он долго сидел, уставившись невидящим взглядом в противоположную стену. Затем добрел до стола, сделал пару глотков виски из фляги, спрятанной в ящике. Несколько минут рассматривал свои руки в полумраке. Все его тело, каждая клетка словно горела каким-то странным, лихорадочным возбуждением.</p><p>Он сделал еще несколько глотков, закрутил крышку и положил флягу под подушку. В ту ночь он спал от силы часа два – плохо, беспокойно, но без сновидений.</p><p>***</p><p>- Я рада, что ты позвонил, - сказала Сара.</p><p>Официант принес их заказ – ризотто с белами грибами для нее, стейк для Джона – и зажег свечу в стеклянном подсвечнике.</p><p>- Я тоже рад, - как можно более искренне улыбнулся Джон.</p><p> Внутренний голос кричал, что он идиот, что нельзя так использовать девушку, которая тебе нравится, что от себя не убежишь… Джон предпочел проигнорировать его.</p><p>Они хорошо провели вечер. С Сарой было невероятно легко и интересно разговаривать, еда была вкусной, атмосфера – теплой и вполне романтической. После ужина они прогулялись до ее дома и долго разговаривали, стоя на крыльце.</p><p>А потом она поцеловала его…</p><p>Джон ответил и в то же мгновение понял, что проиграл. Поцелуй был приятным и многообещающим, но настолько отличался от…</p><p>- Может, зайдешь? – спросила она, немного отстраняясь.</p><p>Ее рука безошибочно нашла то самое место на шее Джона, которое частенько заставляло его совершать глупости. Но даже это не помогло. Ему хотелось уйти, убежать, постараться забыть обо всем, не видеть глаз Сары, вообще не думать ни о ней, ни о своем поступке.</p><p>- Не сегодня, - пробормотал он и на прощание поцеловал ей руку.</p><p>По дороге домой он попал под дождь. Трость заскользила по мокрому тротуару, и Джон вынужден был спрятаться под навес остановки. Сколько раз он говорил себе, что нужно сменить наконечник? Вот и дождался подходящего момента.</p><p>- Ватсон! Джон Ватсон! – радостно окрикнул его полноватый мужчина в светлом плаще. – Сколько лет, сколько зим! Майк Стэмфорд, узнал?</p><p>- Конечно, - улыбнулся Джон. – Чем занимаешься?</p><p>- Да все тем же…</p><p>Они болтали, пока дождь не закончился, а потом вместе свернули к ближайшему бару.</p><p>- Нам обязательно нужно выпить за встречу! – убеждал его Майк. – Столько времени не виделись, и тут просто так столкнуться на улице!</p><p>Джон не возражал. Его ждала только пустая холодная квартира и сны, о которых он предпочитал не вспоминать. По крайней мере, так он хоть сможет отвлечься…</p><p>Они выпили по две пинты, вспоминая старые деньки и смешные случаи в анатомке. В баре было шумно, людно, и почему-то вполне приятно. Жизнь, оказывается, не остановилась, когда его комиссовали, а наоборот, крутилась во все более безумном ритме. Джон не мог понять, почему он раньше никуда не выходил. Трость? Глупости! Ограниченный бюджет? Тоже отговорки. Почему же?</p><p>«Потому что ты не хочешь».</p><p>Он вздрогнул, вспомнив голос Шерлока. Неужели, все действительно настолько просто? Неужели ему настолько одиноко именно потому, что он сам этого хочет? Ведь есть же старые друзья, однокурсники, коллеги. Никому из них он даже не подумал позвонить.</p><p>При воспоминании о Шерлоке его настроение вдруг изменилось. Пустая холодная квартира вдруг начала казаться уютной и родной, и Джону до боли захотелось оказаться там, на кровати, рядом с…</p><p>- Майк, прости, но мне пора, - пробормотал он, выуживая из кармана бумажник. – Давай как-нибудь повторим?</p><p>- Конечно.</p><p>Прохладный воздух после душного бара был невероятно вкусным. Таким, какого не бывает ни в Лондоне, ни в каком-либо другом большом городе.</p><p>От пива немного шумело в голове, но на душе у Джона было легко. Какая разница, что он думал раньше? Шерлок был прав, все действительно было очень просто. И плевать, что разговоры с персонажами своих снов – это первая ступень на пути к настолько любимым его доктором таблеток.</p><p>Зайдя в квартиру, он сбросил пальто и ботинки, и лег на кровать прямо в одежде. Сердце колотилось, как ненормальное, и он был практически уверен, что не сможет уснуть. Но, стоило ему только закрыть глаза, как он провалился в полную темноту…</p><p>… Сильные кисти прижали его руки к подушке, и Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он ждал еще одного поцелуя, но был совсем не готов к такому повороту событий. Открыв глаза, он увидел лицо Шерлока, слишком реальное, слишком настоящее для сна.</p><p>- Все в порядке? – спросил тот, нахмурившись.</p><p>- Да, - внезапно охрипшим голосом пробормотал Джон.</p><p>Ему нравилось ощущать горячее тело Шерлока, чувствовать его прикосновения…</p><p>Шерлок снова поцеловал его и тут же отстранился.</p><p>- Что? – спросил Джон.</p><p>- Красное вино, - задумчиво сказал Шерлок, и еще раз коснулся его губ своими. – И пиво… Лагер.</p><p>Джон вопросительно приподнял бровь.</p><p>- Джон, алкоголь – утешение для слабых умов, - насмешливо сказал Шерлок, легко целуя его в губы.</p><p>И тут же исчез.</p><p>Джон открыл глаза и едва не застонал вслух. Все та же комната, все та же стена за окном. Что он сделал не так?</p><p>Он долго не мог заснуть, снова и снова вспоминая, как руки Шерлока касались его кожи, его немного насмешливый взгляд, его вкус…</p><p>Как обычный сон может состоять из такого количества деталей? А если это не сон, то что тогда? И что ему делать дальше?</p><p>Он заснул только под утро. Шерлок так и не вернулся.</p><p>***</p><p>- Вы изменились, - то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно произнесла доктор Андерс.</p><p>Джон, рассматривавший оконную раму, вздрогнул и повернулся к ней.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Вы изменились, - терпеливо повторила она. – Не пойму только, как именно.</p><p>Джон пожал плечами и снова повернулся к окну.</p><p>- Поговорите со мной, - ничуть не смутилась она. – О чем угодно. В конце концов, будь я обычным, незнакомым вам человеком, вы просто из вежливости поддержали бы беседу. Неужели я не заслуживаю вежливого обращения лишь потому, что у меня диплом не того факультета?</p><p>- О чем вы хотите поговорить? – обреченно вздохнул Джон.</p><p>- У вас кто-то появился?</p><p>- Кто-то?</p><p>- Женщина?</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>- Тогда… мужчина?</p><p>- Нет, - покачал головой Джон.</p><p>Он не обманывал ее - сложно объяснить то, что с ним происходило, такими простыми понятиями.</p><p>- Вы хорошо спите? – сменила тему она.</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>- Все еще уверены, что не хотите попробовать медикаменты?</p><p>- Уверен.</p><p>Назло всему миру он снова шел домой пешком. Опять шел снег, трость скользила, он так и не заменил наконечник. Завтра нужно будет встретиться с Сарой, поговорить, постараться объяснить свое поведение. Он не мог просто взять и перестать ей звонить, она этого не заслуживала…</p><p>Вечером он пошел в кино. Впервые лет за пять, на первый попавшийся фильм, просто так, потому что захотелось. Он не запомнил ни названия, ни сюжета, но это не имело значения. В его жизни появилось немного красок, немного… жизни. И для этого не понадобились никакие медикаменты. Это была его маленькая победа, первая, но далеко не последняя.</p><p>Дома было холодно, потому Джон слегка отрегулировал отопление и весь вечер смотрел телевизор, лежа под тремя одеялами. Сериалы сменялись викторинами, все было одинаковым и довольно скучным, но эта монотонность почему-то расслабляла его. Он и не заметил, как задремал под очередную мыльную оперу.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлок лежал рядом, на боку, и внимательно всматривался в его глаза.</p><p>- Ты не ушел? – глупо спросил Джон, поворачивая голову.</p><p>- Как видишь, - едко усмехнулся тот и легко прижался губами к его губам. – М-м-м, чай, с фруктами. Манго?</p><p>- Манго, - совершенно искренне улыбнулся Джон. – И ложка меда. Доктор Андерс посоветовала.</p><p>- Не люблю манго.</p><p>- Я тоже. Особенно в чае.</p><p>Шерлок не ответил. Просто задумчиво посмотрел на него и снова поцеловал, на этот раз по-настоящему. Прикусил губу, мягко раздвинул его губы языком, и Джон забыл и о чае, и о манго, и о докторе Андерс. Это не мог быть только сон - все было каким-то слишком настоящим, теплым и даже нежным…</p><p>Ладонь Шерлока гладила грудь Джона, медленно и жарко, посылая горячие искры по всему телу и заставляя того вздрагивать всем телом.</p><p>- О Боже, - пробормотал он, когда Шерлок чуть отстранился.  – Как же это вообще…?</p><p>- Ты слишком много думаешь, - прошептал тот прямо ему в губы.</p><p>Джон, сам того не осознавая, тут же подался навстречу поцелую и позволил Шерлоку делать с собой все, что тому заблагорассудится. Будь что будет, обо всем можно подумать позже.</p><p>Он дернулся и поднял голову только тогда, когда горячие влажные поцелуи начали спускаться вниз, по его животу, туда, где…</p><p>- Не надо.., - всего-то и смог выдавить он, задыхаясь.</p><p>Шерлок поднял глаза.</p><p>- Джон, предрассудки – удел слабых умов, - с улыбкой сказал он и прижался губами к его животу.</p><p>Джон уронил голову на подушку и зажал рот ладонью.</p><p>… Он проснулся, когда был на грани оргазма. Проснулся и не мог понять, что произошло. Все его тело горело, руки дрожали, возбуждение жгло кровь. Он непроизвольно начал тереться об одеяло, и был не в силах остановиться, пока не кончил, дрожа всем телом.</p><p>Часы на столе показывали три часа ночи. Джон с трудом поднялся и побрел в ванную. Его все еще трясло от испытанного удовольствия, но он не мог не думать о том, что же произошло. Почему он проснулся? Что он сделал не так?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>- Друг, ты в порядке? – подозрительно спросил Майк, прерываясь на полуслове.</p><p>- Что? А, да, все хорошо. Просто не выспался.</p><p>- Так вот я и говорю, он не являлся ни на одну лекцию, а теперь пытается…</p><p>Они сидели за столиком у окна – время завтрака прошло и в кафе почти не осталось людей. Джон меланхолично ковырял вилкой остатки блинчиков и пытался сосредоточиться на рассказе Майка.</p><p>Прошло три дня, а Шерлок все не появлялся. Такого еще не было, и Джон совершенно не знал, что думать. Он давно перестал воспринимать его как сон или часть своего подсознания, и искренне скучал по нему.</p><p>Эти дни были едва ли не самыми насыщенными за последние месяцы – Джон ходил на терапию, встретился с Гарри, решил вопросы с пенсией и даже собрал документы, которые от него давно требовали в комитете. Дважды встречался со Стэмфордом, ходил по книжным, пил кофе в людных местах – что угодно, лишь бы не думать о Шерлоке. Но мысли все равно не давали ему покоя. Что он сделал не так? Что, если Шерлок больше никогда не вернется? Неужели его жизнь теперь всегда будет такой? Он вспоминал, каким серым был его мир еще две недели назад, как он скучал и злился на самого себя… Сейчас бы он отдал что угодно за возможность вернуться назад. В те дни, когда у него был близкий человек, пусть и во сне.</p><p>Они допили кофе и попрощались у входа в метро – Майку нужно было спешить на дневные лекции, а Джон боялся возвращаться в унылую квартиру. Потому просто пошел вперед, в сторону дома. Его теперешним медленным шагом дорога займет несколько часов, особенно если давать ноге отдохнуть. Отличный способ убить время…</p><p>Чуть потеплело, на деревьях начали пробиваться первые листочки, и это почему-то улучшило настроение Джона. Он зашел в первый попавшийся магазинчик и, чувствуя себя очень неловко, все-таки купил диск с произведениями Паганини. Он никогда не интересовался классической музыкой, как, впрочем, и остальными классическими вещами, но эта мелодия, казалось, вросла в его нервные окончания, как бы глупо это ни звучало.</p><p>Пройдя несколько кварталов, Джон поняла, что переоценил свои силы. Нога дрожала, ныла и совершенно отказывалась его слушаться, потому выбора не было. За это время погода снова испортилась, начал накрапывать дождь, потому Джон даже обрадовался такому предательству собственной конечности. Он присел на скамейку остановки и рассматривал свои ботинки до тех пор, пока вдали не показался автобус.</p><p>Устроившись на сидении у окна, Джон почти всю дорогу бездумно разглядывал прохожих. Стекло расчертили первые нити дождя, и он подумал о том, что зря вышел утром без зонтика. Но уже ничего не исправишь, придется мокнуть.</p><p>За две остановки от его дома в автобус зашла шумная компания подростков, и Джон невольно оглянулся на них. Автобус остановился на светофоре, он снова повернулся к окну и замер.</p><p>На противоположной стороне улицы, между цветочным киоском и красным козырьком итальянского ресторана, мелькнул знакомый силуэт – тот же профиль, похожий на карандашный росчерк, высоко поднятый воротник пальто, шарф, темные кудрявые волосы. Джон прильнул к стеклу, забыв, как дышать. Но наваждение длилось лишь мгновение – по встречной полосе проехал фургон, и в следующую секунду на том месте уже никого не было. Джон потер глаза и снова посмотрел в окно. Возле ресторана никого не было, только пара официантов, которые заносили намокшие уже стулья под козырек.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлок сидел на противоположной стороне кровати, опираясь на спинку. Его ноги, вытянутые в сторону, касались ступней Джона, и тот почему-то отметил про себя, что носки у него серые, и, судя по всему, не менее дорогие, чем остальная одежда Шерлока.</p><p>Шерлок молчал, смотрел на него и задумчиво хмурился, словно пытался разгадать очередную загадку.</p><p>- Я понял, в чем твоя проблема, Джон, - наконец сказал он.</p><p>- Ты говоришь мне это каждый раз, - усмехнулся Джон.</p><p>Он снова лежал на кровати все в той же позе, словно ничего не изменилось, словно и не было этих трех дней.</p><p>- И каждый раз я прав.</p><p>- Что случилось в прошлый раз? – спросил Джон. – Что вообще происходит?</p><p>- Об этом нужно спросить тебя, - язвительно прищурился Шерлок. – Чей это сон, мой или твой? Я ни за что не отвечаю. Это ты запаниковал и исчез.</p><p>- Я не…</p><p>- Все в порядке, это твое право.</p><p>- Я не паниковал. Я сам не пойму, как так получилось.</p><p>- Ну, это для тебя обычная ситуация.</p><p>- Спасибо.</p><p>- Не надо, не обижайся. Ты не понимаешь, почему ты не можешь ходить, не понимаешь, почему не можешь встать с кровати, не понимаешь, почему проснулся, стоило мне тебя поцеловать… Это, наверное, нормально для обычных людей.</p><p>Джон вздохнул. Да, Шерлок совсем не изменился.</p><p>- Мне показалось, что я сегодня видел тебя на улице, - сказал он тихо.</p><p>Шерлок внимательно смотрел на Джона, пока тот не поднял на него глаза.</p><p>- И что ты подумал? – спросил он совершенно спокойно.</p><p>- Что моя медицинская страховка вроде бы покрывает и такие расстройства. Я же, в конце концов, ветеран. Нам полагается возвращаться с войны с разболтанными гайками.</p><p>Шерлок ничего не ответил.</p><p>- Я не паниковал, - еще раз повторил Джон. – Но все же, наверное, в каком-то смысле чувствовал себя неловко. Я слишком старый для таких снов. Знаю, стыдливость – для ограниченных умов, но…</p><p>Он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, и в одно мгновение забыл все, что хотел сказать.  Тот, не разрывая зрительный контакт, вдруг вытянулся рядом с Джоном и положил руку ему на живот.</p><p>- Тогда, наверное, тебе лучше вернуть мне мое кресло, - прошептал он и мягко прижался губами к губам Джона.</p><p>Поцелуй длился мгновение, и Шерлок сразу же отстранился, вернувшись на другую сторону кровати.</p><p>Откуда-то доносилась музыка, сначала тихо. Затем все громче и громче, словно игравший почувствовал уверенность в своих силах.</p><p>- Нет, подожди, - пробормотал Джон и потянулся за Шерлоком, положил руки ему на предплечья и поцеловал его по-настоящему.</p><p>- Видишь, - усмехнулся Шерлок, чуть отстраняясь. – Сесть ты уже можешь. Пациент начал показывать первые признаки выздоровления…</p><p>Джон ошарашено оглянулся, и понял, что действительно сидит на кровати. Он попытался пошевелить ногами, но послушались только пальцы.</p><p>- Не все сразу, - хмыкнул Шерлок. – Мы ведь только начали работать.</p><p>И опять поцеловал его, очень спокойно и уверенно…</p><p>Когда Джон проснулся, за окном уже рассвело. В стереосистеме все так же крутился диск Паганини, сотый раз подряд играя «Анданте».</p><p>***</p><p>Воодушевленный первыми успехами, он решил позавтракать в том же кафе, что и накануне. Ему хотелось спокойно выпить чашку кофе, почитать газету, а потом попробовать пройти тот же путь, который он не смог одолеть раньше.</p><p>Если в его хромоте действительно виновато подсознание, то успехи во сне должны приравниваться к успехам наяву. Тогда, если он смог преодолеть определенный барьер вчера ночью, то сможет сделать это и при дневном свете.</p><p>Когда он уже расплачивался по счету, зазвонил телефон.</p><p>- Привет, Джон! Я тебя ни от чего не отвлекаю? – нарочито бодро поинтересовалась Сара.</p><p>Неделю назад Джон все же собрался с духом и поговорил с ней с глазу на глаз. И, хотя они попрощались вполне дружелюбно, он был уверен, что это их последняя встреча.</p><p>- Нет, что ты! У меня как раз поздний завтрак, я же все еще бездельник, – попытался пошутить он, допивая залпом кофе.</p><p>- Как раз об этом я и хотела с тобой поговорить. У нас в клинике открывается одна вакансия, нужен хороший специалист. Тебе, наверное, будет скучно, но… Ты в порядке?</p><p>Джон поперхнулся кофе и пытался откашляться, прикрыв трубку рукой.</p><p>- Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? – спросил он, когда наконец-то смог говорить. – Ты и я, работаем вместе…</p><p>- Не переживай, - засмеялась она. – Ты фактически на мое место придешь. Я перевожусь в другое отделение, мы и видеться не будем. Тебе нужна работа, а я не хочу тратить время на интернов. Все выигрывают.</p><p>Джон задумался. Ему действительно была нужна работа. От одной мысли о том, что несколько раз в неделю ему нужно будет ходить на работу и лечить людей, он почувствовал себя моложе лет на десять. Приятно было бы опять называть себя доктором, а не пенсионером…</p><p>- Ты уверена, что это будет удобно? – еще раз уточнил он.</p><p>- Я же сама предложила, - судя по голосу, она улыбнулась. – Джон, все в порядке. Жаль, конечно, что так получилось, но я переживу.</p><p>Джон согласился прийти на собеседование с заведующим в понедельник, и сунул телефон в карман. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Настолько хорошо, что ему стало немного страшно…</p><p>Нога все еще иногда подводила его, но он вполне уверенно прошел остановку, на которой вчера ждал автобуса. Еще на пару кварталов у него сил хватит, почему бы и не прогуляться? Шерлок прав, не все сразу, нужно увеличивать нагрузку постепенно.</p><p>Ноги сами несли его к тому перекрестку, где ему почудился Шерлок. Как он ни старался, но не мог перестать думать о том мгновении. Да, глупость, бред, галлюцинация. Да, такого не может быть. Но от одной мысли о том, что Шерлок мог бы просто так стоять на перекрестке, подняв воротник пальто, ему становилось сложно дышать. Возможно, ему и правда пора начать пить таблетки и ходить к психиатру, а не к психологу…</p><p>Когда он все же доковылял до знакомого места, уже было время обеда. Нога дрожала и ныла, потому о том, чтобы идти дальше, не могло быть и речи. Джон оглянулся по сторонам. Самым лучшим решением сейчас было бы отдохнуть, выпить чашку чая, тогда, возможно, он смог бы доковылять и до дома.</p><p>Приняв решение, он направился к ресторану, который заметил еще вчера. Честно говоря, он не мог позволить себе и регулярные завтраки вне дома, но такой день хотелось отметить. К тому же, у него скоро может появиться работа!</p><p>Он присел за единственный свободный столик на террасе и в ожидании официанта пролистнул пару журналов. Ничего интересного – реклама нового кинотеатра, интервью с певицей, о которой он не слышал…</p><p>- Простите, рядом с вами свободно? – раздался над головой до боли знакомый голос. – У меня есть всего полчаса, а все занято…</p><p>Джон медленно поднял глаза. Над ним стоял Шерлок.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон огляделся по сторонам. Все вокруг казалось таким простым, обычным, и до боли реальным. Где-то за углом лаяла собака, официантка, выходя на террасу, споткнулась и едва не уронила поднос с чайным сервизом… А перед ним стоял человек, которого, кажется, никогда не существовало. Или не существовало самого Джона? Хотя, скорее всего, правы были доктора – последствия травмы, санаторий, лечение… Зря он не послушался.</p><p>- Я вам помешал? – спросил Шерлок. – Прошу прощения, я поищу другое место…</p><p>- Нет, - неожиданно для себя самого перебил его Джон. – Не занято. И вы мне не помешали.</p><p>Шерлок улыбнулся, повесил пальто и сел напротив Джона, выглядя при этом точно так же, как и в любом из его снов. Точно так же, но лучше… Реальнее. Джон заметил и темные круги под глазами, и уставший взгляд, и пятна чернил на пальцах. Он сам не понимал, зачем с таким интересом рассматривает галлюцинацию, но опыта в подобных ситуациях у него было не много.</p><p>- Сэр, вы уже выбрали? – спросила официантка, та самая, что едва не разбила сервиз.</p><p>- Да, - рассеянно ответил он. – Чашку кофе, пожалуйста.</p><p>- А вам? Как всегда? – как ни в чем ни бывало просила она у Шерлока.</p><p>Джону почувствовал, как начали неметь его пальцы. Галлюцинация была неприятным, но все же понятным объяснением происходящему. Но если Шерлока видел не только он…</p><p>Шерлок тем временем задумчиво наморщил лоб, полистал меню, и заказал пасту с мидиями.</p><p>- Я Шерлок, - представился он, развязывая шарф.</p><p>Ну разумеется.</p><p>- Джон.</p><p>- Простите, что навязываюсь, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Шерлок. – Но это мой последний шанс пообедать перед встречей, потому я за него борюсь из последних сил.</p><p>- Встречей? – рассеянно переспросил Джон.</p><p>Он никак не мог решить, что же ему делать. Встать и уйти, немедленно записаться на прием к другому доктору - тому, кто поймет, что же с ним не так. Или продолжать делать вид, что все в порядке, вести светскую беседу и стараться ни о чем не думать?</p><p>- Да, - кивнул Шерлок, и взял из корзинки хлебную палочку. – Худший клиент в моей жизни. Я из-за него несколько недель почти не сплю.</p><p>- А чем вы занимаетесь? – решил все же поддержать разговор Джон.</p><p>Другого выхода он не видел. Может, хоть так удастся понять, что же происходит…</p><p>- Дизайном, - вздохнул Шерлок. – Интерьеры, в основном корпоративные. Лучше бы журналы верстал, честное слово.</p><p>- Почему? – искренне удивился Джон.</p><p>- Меньше нервотрепки, - усмехнулся Шерлок. – А так… Практически живу в офисе перед сдачей заказа, даже на обед вырваться – уже событие. А вы чем занимаетесь?</p><p>Джон рассказал о службе и о предстоящей работе в больнице. Шерлок, настоящий или нет, слушал его с интересом, иногда уточняя некоторые моменты. Так, словно ему действительно было интересно.</p><p>- Я лежал в этой же больнице, где-то полгода назад, - добавил он, когда Джон закончил рассказывать о предложении Сары. – Мне там жизнь спасли. И я не преувеличиваю.</p><p>- Да? – неуверенно переспросил Джон.</p><p>Как спросишь у… предположительно незнакомого человека, почему именно он лежал в больнице? Да и надо ли спрашивать?</p><p>- Авария, - объяснил Шерлок. – Все обошлось, но несколько ран начали воспаляться. Я плохо переношу боль, потому думал, что никогда уже не выйду оттуда.</p><p>Джон вспомнил раскаленное белое солнце и душную палатку. Ему тоже казалось, что он никогда не встанет. Странно, ведь тоже полгода прошло…</p><p>- Мне уже пора, - с ноткой сожаления сказал Шерлок, глянув на часы. – Спасибо, что приютили. Я здесь часто бываю, может быть, еще увидимся. Я тогда тоже пущу вас к себе за столик, - пошутил он, снимая с вешалки пальто.</p><p>Джон неуверенно улыбнулся. Он все еще не понимал, что же произошло. Если Шерлок сейчас уйдет, то через минуту Джон сам не поверит в его существование.</p><p>- Можно попросить вашу визитку? – немного нервно спросил он. – Компания моего знакомого как раз решила переезжать в новый офис…</p><p>- Да, конечно, - Шерлок похлопал по карманам и протянул Джону картонный прямоугольник. – До свидания.</p><p>Он улыбнулся ему на прощание и спустился по ступенькам, на ходу поднимая воротник пальто. Джон провожал взглядом его высокий силуэт до тех пор, пока Шерлок не скрылся за поворотом. Он сжал визитную карточку в ладони так сильно, что начало сводить мышцы.</p><p>Купюры, оставленные Шерлоком на столе, были вполне настоящими и осязаемыми. Стул был отодвинут, на скатерти лежала смятая полотняная салфетка. На карточке, которую Джон с трудом разгладил, красивым шрифтом было написано: «Аттик-дизайн. Шерлок Холмс, дизайнер».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Джон почти смог прийти в себя, когда салфетка, оставленная Шерлоком на столе, вдруг завибрировала. Отодвинув ее, Джон обнаружил забытый телефон – один из тех, который он считал слишком уж усложненными и неоправданно дорогими.</p><p>Ему на мгновение подумалось, что более забавной шутки судьба сыграть не могла. Да, теперь уж он просто не сможет усомниться в реальности второго Шерлока. И теперь у него есть повод снова попытаться разобраться во всей этой странной истории.</p><p>Дом, указанный на визитке, действительно находился совсем рядом – через дорогу от ресторана. Разумеется, офис был на последнем этаже. Разумеется, лифта не было. Джон проклял все на свете, поднимаясь по узкой неудобной лестнице.</p><p>Шерлок открыл дверь сразу же, стоило позвонить.</p><p>- Гарри, где тебя черти… - начал было он, но осекся и расплылся в улыбке, увидев Джона. – О! Прости, я думал, это моя ассистентка.</p><p>- Ты всегда ее так встречаешь? – улыбнулся в ответ Джон.</p><p>Офис, в котором работал Шерлок, располагался в мансарде, и здесь явно не так давно прошел ремонт. В огромные окна светило солнце, уже собираясь прятаться за крыши. Почему-то от этого светлого помещения, от искренней улыбки Шерлока, от запаха свежего дерева Джону вдруг стало намного спокойнее. В конце концов, никому не нужно знать о его снах. А этот Шерлок вроде бы уже доказал свою реальность.</p><p>- Нет, только тогда, когда она звонит в полдень и говорит, что несет мне кофе, а потом не является даже к четырем, - пояснил Шерлок, запирая за Джоном дверь.</p><p>В офисе кроме них никого не было.</p><p>- Мы едва начали переезжать в это помещение, - поймав его удивленный взгляд, сказал Шерлок. – У нас очень маленькая компания, всего восемь человек. Они все еще работают в старом офисе, а я уже в этом, потому что живу рядом. Так что обычно здесь работаем мы с Гарри.</p><p>- Ты забыл свой телефон, - вдруг опомнился Джон. – На столе, под салфеткой. Я решил занести.</p><p>Он переложил трость в другую руку и достал телефон из кармана пальто. Шерлок проследил за его движением и неуловимо поменялся в лице. Джон понял, что тот лишь сейчас заметил, как сложно ему ходить.</p><p>- У нас же нет лифта, - расстроено сказал Шерлок.</p><p>- Ничего, мне полезно больше ходить, - неловко проговорил Джон.</p><p>Он почти забыл о своей ноге, и до этой минуты даже не опирался на трость. Но сейчас каждое нервное окончание заныло, и стоять стало сложно.</p><p>Шерлок пододвинул ближе кресло, заставил Джона сесть, а сам принялся искать чашки и наливать воду в чайник.</p><p>- В благодарность я просто обязан хотя бы напоить тебя чаем, - безапелляционно заявил он и подмигнул Джону.</p><p>Джон постарался не подать виду, что смутился. Он плохо разбирался в таких вещах, но, кажется, Шерлок немного с ним флиртовал. И Джон не мог понять, что же он сам думает по этому поводу. Шерлок… первый Шерлок на многое открыл ему глаза, и он теперь знал, что его все же влечет к мужчинам, подсознательно или нет. Возможно, так было всегда – вспоминая определенные события, Джон начинал подозревать, что Шерлок, тот, что из сна, был далеко не первым мужчиной, который его заинтересовал.</p><p>Но был ли он готов к тому, чтобы…</p><p>- Не кричи, только не кричи! Я уже пришла!</p><p>Дверь распахнулась и в студию влетела девушка в полосатой футболке и джинсах, вся обвешанная пакетами.</p><p>- Гарри, я тебе что говорил? – напустился на нее Шерлок, забыв о чае. – Твое счастье, что Джеймсон отменил встречу!</p><p>- Говорю же – не кричи, - довольно спокойно ответила она, сгружая пакеты на стол.  – Меня задержали после дежурства. Доктора Дэвидса сменяла доктор Ривас, а она любит все перепроверять.</p><p>- Наверное потому, что она тебя хорошо знает, - усмехнулся Шерлок. – Знакомься, это Джон. Он хирург. Джон, а это - мое проклятье по имени Харриэт. Однажды она, не приведи господи, тоже станет доктором.</p><p>- Очень приятно, - расцвела Харриэт и протянула Джону руку. – Значит, хирург Джон.</p><p>- Именно так, - улыбнулся ей Джон. – Доктор Ривас – это из клиники принцессы Грейс?</p><p>- Точно! Замечательный хирург, но ужасный начальник.</p><p>Шерлок расставил на столике чашки. Гарри, хлопнув себя по лбу, достала из одного из пакетов пачку печенья, и принялась сама заваривать чай.</p><p>- Когда ты последний раз спал? – строго спросила она у Шерлока.</p><p>- А ты?</p><p>- У меня ночное дежурство было, мне полагается, - не дала увильнуть ему Гарри. – Если встречу все равно отменили, после чашки чая ты идешь домой и не появляешься здесь до завтрашнего утра.</p><p>- Так ты и правда работаешь по ночам? – спросил Джон. </p><p>- Не всегда, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Шерлок. – Но да, иногда бывает.</p><p>- Не иногда, а практически всегда, - обвинительно сказала Гарри. – Не спит, не ест и такой бледный, что сливается со штукатуркой. Не смотри на меня так! Видишь, даже друзья о тебе правды не знают.</p><p>- Мы только познакомились, - зачем-то пояснил Джон.</p><p>- О! – тон Гарри слегка поменялся, и она бросила многозначительный взгляд на Шерлока. – Тогда тем более! У меня одной не получается на него повлиять. Но я не шучу – допиваешь чай и идешь домой!</p><p>- Да, мама, - шутливо кивнул Шерлок.</p><p>Джону показалось, что тот немного смутился – то ли от слов Харриэт, то ли от ее взгляда.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлок стоял у окна. За окном опять лил дождь, и в комнате было темно.</p><p>- Что это было? - спросил Джон.</p><p>В этот раз он смог спустить ноги с кровати, и его ступни отчаянно мерзли на холодном полу.</p><p>- Смотря что ты имеешь в виду, - задумчиво проговорил Шерлок.</p><p>- Ты сам знаешь!</p><p>Шерлок явно его не слушал. Он продолжал смотреть в окно, думая о чем-то своем. В камине трещали поленья, но звук этот был не уютным, а каким-то тревожным, размеренным, как удары метронома.</p><p>- Как так получилось? – снова заговорил Джон, уже не рассчитывая на ответ.</p><p>Он смог оторвать правую ступню от пола и пошевелить пальцами. Ему даже показалось, что она чуть-чуть согрелась.</p><p>- Я его раньше видел? Это единственное логичное объяснение, которое приходит мне на ум. Я мог увидеть его раньше, и потом…</p><p>- Ты мне мешаешь, Джон.</p><p>У Шерлока был совершенно отрешенный голос. Джон еще раз подумал о том, как это несправедливо – Шерлок мог пропасть из его сна когда угодно. Сам же он точно не мог начать бойкотировать собственные сны.</p><p>Он прислушался к треску дров, пытаясь уловить в нем ритм, закономерность, что-то, что делало эти звуки такими неестественными… Прислушался – и почему-то тут же проснулся.</p><p>Часы показали половину второго ночи. Джон перевернулся на другой бок и долго смотрел на отблески фонаря на полу комнаты.</p><p>Больше ему в ту ночь ничего не снилось.</p><p>***</p><p>Решение Джон принял еще во сне, потому что проснулся, уже зная, что он будет делать. Да, глупо, но все же…</p><p>На терапию он неожиданно для себя самого пришел раньше назначенного времени. Журналы на столике были старыми и потертыми, книги у него не было, потому Джон набросал список вещей, которые нужно было сделать до выхода на работу. Например, собрать документы для отдела кадров, купить что-нибудь, непохожее на джинсы и свитер, пообедать с Гарри…</p><p>Мысль о сестре напомнила ему о помощнице Шерлока. Надо же, какое совпадение с именами. Он вспомнил ее улыбку, ряд сережек в ухе, ее заботу о Шерлоке, готовность остаться в офисе даже после ночного дежурства… Да уж, пожалуй эту Гарри с его сестрой роднила только любовь к пирсингу.</p><p>Его рука машинально принялась выводить карандашом узоры на странице. Присмотревшись, Джон понял, что начал рисовать офис Шерлока – светлый диван с пестрыми подушками, огромные окна, солнце, заходящее за соседний дом… Он совершенно не умел рисовать, потому набросок получился примитивным, почти детским. Вот Шерлок, разумеется, умеет рисовать, он же дизайнер. Джон невольно представил себе его руки – длинные пальцы, сильные кисти, теплая кожа…</p><p>Черт! Именно этого Джон и боялся. Он уже начал путать их – настоящего Шерлока и Шерлока… другого Шерлока. Он замотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.</p><p>- Мистер Ватсон, доктор уже может вас принять, - улыбнулась ему секретарь. – Заходите.</p><p>Джона в этот раз даже не задело то, что любого шарлатана с дипломом в их стране называют доктором.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>